Weapon Blue Part 2
Weapon Blue Part 2 is episode The Avenging Regular Show Unlimited: Attack of the Villains. Synopsis The Rooters and Hydra have seemingly turned Code Blue against them. Can Secret Team and Guardians of the Galaxy help them overcome the opposition and escape the Null Void? Transcript *(Title card: Previously on The Avenging Regular Show Unlimited: Attack of the Villains...) *'Chestnut': Well, hello, folks, It's me, Chestnut. That includes all the explanatory set up for any of it as you watch Weapon Blue Part 1. This sure conclusion episode that Code Blue are now becoming the Fold, They gave Mordecai, Rigby, Jeannie and Yuuya the Fang powers and they becoming evil. And now the episode begins starts now. ---- *(This episode begins at Milano Star Ship) *'Star-Lord': They were was supposed to kill us? *'Black Widow: That's what they said. *'Gamora': Where they stand now? *'Black Cat': Back in the Aven-Fleet. *'Drax': The Rooters and Hydra had all the weapons and vehicles. So, you know, so they'll be long any minute. We need a plan. *'Quake': We don't understand that's not the Code Blue we know. A knew. *'Adam Warlock': We'll get them back. We'll always do. *(At Aven-Fleet) *'Fold Mordecai': Check out every crab this carefully. They knows every hiding place in the Null Void. *'Fold Howard Weinerman': No kidding. *(Back with Rooters and Hydra) *'Crossbones': Those heroes can't never escape the Null Void. *'Servantis': That's right. The Code Blue are on it. Besides, they can't leave without the Null-void. *'Phil': Which is a lot of safe then used to be. *'Servantis': Very true. *(Back at Milano Star Ship) *'Rocket Raccoon': Look someone's coming? *(Chestnut, Vision, Jocasta, Human Torch Android, Rocket Man One, Rocket Man Two, Rocket Man Three, Victor Mancha, Mainframe, Bycle, Walter, Dozer, Janpason, Gan Gibuson, Jiru, Ichiru, Marin, Zaime 2.0 and P.I.X.I. sudennly appeared) *'Jiru': Hey, guys, what's up? *'Black Widow': Chestnut, Vision, Jocasta, Human Torch Android, Rocket Man One, Rocket Man Two, Rocket Man Three, Victor Mancha, Mainframe, Bycle, Walter, Dozer, Janpason, Gan Gibuson, Jiru, Ichiru, Marin, Zaime 2.0 and P.I.X.I., how did you get in here? *'Ichiru': Well, we sneak up with ya then got with ya'll. *'Star-Lord': Wow so um looks like your with us, Chestnut, Vision, Jocasta, Human Torch Android, Rocket Man One, Rocket Man Two, Rocket Man Three, Victor Mancha, Mainframe, Bycle, Walter, Dozer, Janpason, Gan Gibuson, Jiru, Ichiru, Marin, Zaime 2.0 and P.I.X.I.. *'Drax': Okay. What exactly do you know about all this. *'Zaime 2.0': Okay, so you already know. We just saw our friends have been infected to the Fold and gave Mordecai, Rigby, Jeannie and Yuuya some Fang powers. *'Quasar': Is it working? *'Gamora': Yes. *'Quasar': A cure. *'Gamora': Yes. *'Star-Lord': I've got a location on where the fold has taken the vibranium. Iceland. *'Drax': Iceland? What the hell is an Iceland? *'Star-Lord': A tower. It's been used for communications. *'Adam Warlock': A tower that large made out of vibranium. Peter! *'Star-Lord': A repeater. Not if we get there used the tower against them. *'Drax': You're thinking status program. *'Adam Warlock': The original program. They'll been adapted by now. But we should be able to a code to get through. *'Wendy': We have a way to stop them. *'Jane': If we hurry. *'Star-Lord': Then let's hurry! *(At Rooters and Hydra's Base) *'Quasar': We have developed a modified version of the Fold's stasis signal. If we can get it uploaded into the repeater, then we should be able to put the entire Collective to sleep until the cure can be administered globally. It appears there is relatively simple recall sequence to the lights. Everyone stay extra alert as you proceed. *(Fold Mordecai, Fold Rigby, Fold Jeannie, Fold Yuuya, Fold Benji, Fold Minami Arisata and Fold Lucas Won Kren arrives) *'Fold Rigby': So you have come to join us? *'Fold Jeannie': We think they have come to stop us. *'Fold Mordecai': What say you heroes? It is not too late to join us. Become one with the Fold. No? Then so be it. *'Star-Lord': So, you're coming with or what? *'Fold Mordecai': What? We're not ready to leave. We got something less to do. *(Fold Mordecai, Fold Rigby, Fold Jeannie, Fold Yuuya, Fold Benji, Fold Minami Arisata and Fold Lucas Won Kren transform into Lord Fang, Fang Orphnoch, Fang Undead, Fang Worm, Fang Inves, Fang Fangire and Pantheras Fang) *'Lord Fang, Lord Orphnoch, Fang Undead and Fang Worm': (Laughs) *(Secret Team, Guardians of the Galaxy, Chestnut, Vision, Jocasta, Human Torch Android, Rocket Man One, Rocket Man Two, Rocket Man Three, Victor Mancha, Mainframe, Bycle, Walter, Dozer, Janpason, Gan Gibuson, Jiru, Ichiru, Marin, Zaime 2.0, P.I.X.I., Lord Fang, Fang Orphnoch, Fang Undead and Fang Worm are fighting each other and beat up Lord Fang, Fang Orphnoch, Fang Undead, Fang Worm, Fang Inves, Fang Fangire and Pantheras Fang and disengaged to Mordecai Fang Mode, Rigby Fang Mode, Jeannie Fang Mode, Yuuya Fang Mode, Benji Fang Mode, Minami Arisata Fang Mode and Lucas Won Kren Fang Mode) *'Adam Warlock': Quickly! Give them the cure before the Fold gets control again! *(They injects the cure to Mordecai Fang Mode, Rigby Fang Mode, Jeannie Fang Mode, Yuuya Fang Mode, Benji Fang Mode, Minami Arisata Fang Mode and Lucas Won Kren Fang Mode) *'Mordecai Fang Mode': What has... where are we? *'Star-Lord': Iceland. We tried to cure you. You were talem over by the Fold, but we managed to cure you. We gonna get to the tower and fast. *'Mordecai Fang Mode': Yeah, you're right. Let's go. To the tower. *(Secret Team, Guardians of the Galaxy, Chestnut, ordecai Fang Mode, Rigby Fang Mode, Jeannie Fang Mode, Yuuya Fang Mode, Benji Fang Mode, Minami Arisata Fang Mode and Lucas Won Kren Fang Modee, Vision, Jocasta, Human Torch Android, Rocket Man One, Rocket Man Two, Rocket Man Three, Victor Mancha, Mainframe, Bycle, Walter, Dozer, Janpason, Gan Gibuson, Jiru, Ichiru, Marin, Zaime 2.0 and P.I.X.I. are gonna get to the Tower) *'Rocket Raccoon': Look there! The Tinkerer! The computer he's interfacing with is the same terminal we need to upload the stasis program. Take him down quickly! *'Tinkerer': You're too late, heroes! The tower is active! The Earth is belongs to the Fold! Now join us, as you were always meant to! *'Jiru': Change, Switch On! 1,2,3!!! *(Jiru transform into Kikaidar) *'Ichiru': Change, Kikaidar 01! *(Ichiru transform into Kikaidar 01) *'Marin': Chnage, Bijindar! *(Marin transform into Bijindar) *'Servantis': Code Blue, get them! *'Silver Lockseed': Silver! *'Matsubokkuri Energy Lockseed': Matsubokkuri Energy! *'Purple Banana Lockseed and Blank Banana Lockseed': Banana! *'Shining Matsubokkuri Lockseed, Red Matsubokkuri Lockseed and Gold Matsubokkuri Lockseed': Matsubokkuri! *'Blank Zakuro Lockseed': Zakuro! *'Blank Blood Orange Lockseed': Blood Orange! *'Marron Lockseed': Marron! *'Yomotsuheguri Energy Lockseed': Yomotsuheguri Energy! *'Zakuro Energy Lockseed': Zakuro Energy! *'Blue Peach Energy Lockseed': Blue Peach Energy! *'Marron Energy Lockseed': Marron Energy! *'Forbidden Green Ringo Lockseed and Forbidden Yellow Ringo Lockseed': Ringo! *'Red Melon Energy Lockseed': Melon Energy! *'Blue Lemon Energy Lockseed': Lemon Energy! *'Blue Cherry Energy Lockseed': Cherry Energy! *'Blue Peach Energy Lockseed': Peach Energy! *'Matsubokkuri Energy Lockseed': Matsubokkuri Energy! *'Marron Energy Lockseed': Marron Energy! *'Fold Gash Jumon & Fold Renzo Ichijo': Electroplate! Hmm! Ahh! *(Fold Gash Jumon & Fold Renzo Ichijo transform into Gaban Type-G & Gaban) *'Fold Kal Hyugu, Fold Denby Igan and Fold Demitri': Red Shine! Hmm! *(Fold Kal Hyugu, Fold Denby Igan and Demitri transform into Sharibans and Shariban Type-A) *'Fold Sage Karasukumo, Fold Dail Sawa and Fold Donovan': Sinter! *(Fold Sage Karasukumo, Fold Dail Sawa and Fold Donovan transform into Shanders and Shander Type-B) *'Fold Justus, Fold Samuel, Fold Yottoko Jo, Fold Spaz, Fold Diane & Fold Helena': Crystallize! *(Fold Justus, Fold Samuel, Fold Yottoko Jo, Fold Spaz, Fold Diane & Fold Helena transform into Juspian, Juspian Type-S, Spielvan, Spielvan Type-C, Diane Lady and Helena Lady) *'Fold Sergio and Fold Jeka': Transplate! *(Fold Sergio and Fold Jeka transform into Esteban and Esteban Type-U) *'Fold Nolan Tamera': Cyborg Up! *(Fold Nolan Tamera transform into Jiban) *'Fold Ryu Kaga': Jack Up! *(Fold Ryu Kaga press ux1 and transform into Fire) *'Fold Daigo Higucho, Fold Reika Higucho and Fold Jiro Masudo': Plus Up! *(Fold Daigo Higucho, Fold Reika Higucho and Fold Jiro Masudo press ux2 and transform into Braver, Jeanne and Knight Fire) *'Fold Jeremy, Fold Joseph, Fold Jonsey, Fold Hayata Kana, Fold Kosaka Muraoko and Fold Kent Okumo': Jisso! *(Fold Jeremy, Fold Joseph, Fold Jonsey, Fold Hayata Kana, Fold Kosaka Muraoko and Fold Kent Okumo transform into Redder, Blues, Keace, SyncRedder, Ryu Blues and Eyu Keace) *'Fold Souji Naruma, Fold Sarah Misuga, Fold Seiga, Fold Diego Santos, Fold Seira Geller and Fold Jordan Kumon': Swat On! *(Souji Naruma, Sarah Misuga, Seiga, Diego Santos, Seira Geller and Jordan Kumon transform into Blue Swat, Purple Swat, Gray Swat, Blue Swat Type-B, Purple Swat Type-D and Gray Swat Type-G) *'Fold Reina Kozuka, Fold Julina Shiraka and Fold Natsuni Nanba': Chaksou! *'Fold Natsuni Nanba': Change! *'Rescue Commander': Build Up! *(Fold Hiromu Todoroka, Fold Kyoto Jinrei, Fold Reina Kozuka, Fold Julina Shiraka, Fold Ekon Ishigura, Fold Ryuji Osakabo and Fold Natsuni Nanba transform into R1, R2, R3, R4, R5, R0 and RU) *'Fold Ritsuko Yuka': Rescue Microphone! *'Rescue Microphone': Chaksou! *'Fold Takatora Homuro, Fold Yuna Megamei, Fold Ritsuko Yuka and Fold Riko Taigo': Rescue Microphone! *'Fold Tsubaso Akan and Fold Juliuo Wataru': Jetcalibur! *'Rescue Microphone': Chakusou! *'Fold Takatora Homuro': Fire-1 Chakusou! *'Fold Yuna Megamei': Fire-2 Chakusou! *'Fold Ritsuko Yuka': Fire-3 Chaksou! *'Fold Tsubaso Akan': Fire-4 Tenkuu Chakusou! *'Fold Julius Wataru': Fire-5 Tenkuu Chakusou! *'Fold Riko Taigo': Fire-6! Chakusou! *'Rescue Commander': Build Up! *'Rescue Microphone': Fire Up! *'Jetcaluibur': Sky Up! *(Fold Takatora Homuro, Fold Yuna Megamei, Fold Ritsuko Yuka, Fold Tsubaso Akan, Fold Juliuo Wataru and Fold Riko Taigo transform into Fire-1, Fire-2, Fire-3, Fire-4, Fire-5 and Fire-6) *'Fold Go Watara and Fold Saburou': Summon Super Power! *(Fold Go Watara and Fold Saburou transform into Inazumons) *(Fold Kent Haya transform into Zubatat) *'Fold Kentaro Swam': Let's go! *'Fold Takuya Kida': Yeah! *(Fold Takuya Kida and Fold Kentaro Swam transform into Balom One) *'Fold Hayati and Fold Tsukiowa': Ninja Transformation Technique! *(Fold Hayati and Fold Tsukiowa transform into Arashin and Shinsoi) *'Fold Karlos Mizuna and Fold Genjiru Mizuna''' Cross-suit! *(Fold Karlos Mizuna and Fold Genjiru Mizuna transform into Bycrosser Karlos and Bycrosser Gen) *'Fold Nicolas Takeshi': Machine Man! *(Fold Nicolas Takeshi transforms into Machineman) *'Fold Joji Hayato': Inter Skyzet! *(Fold Joji Hayato transform into Skyzet) *'Fold Ryosuke Hayato': Inter Grounzet! *(Fold Ryosuke Hayato transform into Grounzet) *'Fold Kai Tsukimuro, Fold Ichicho Sugo and Fold Goro Wataba': Choujin! Ha! *(Fold Kai Tsukimuro, Fold Ichiru Sugo and Fold Goro Wataba transform into Bibyon, Basshhaan and Zushin) *'Fold Yuri Muraka, Fold Momola Muraka and Fold Yuu': Cosmo Magic, Metamorphosis! *(Fold Yuri Muraka, Fold Momola Muraka and Fold Yuu transform into Patrine, Patrine Petite and Patrine Yuu) *'Fold Kandi, Fold Bianca, Fold Cici, Fold Rocki, Fold Hanru Tatsuya, Fold Akihika Sanado, Fold Ryoki Mochozuka, Fold Jay J., Fold Nia, Fold Tai, Fold Dice, Fold Dinna, Fold Yousuke Hanamuro, Fold Veeny Eco, Fold Jinpei Kori and Fold Chazz': Transform! *'Sengoku Drivers': Lock On! Soiya/Come On/Ha! Silver Arms: Hakugin New Stage! Matsubokkuri Arms: Ichigeki in the Shadow! Banana Arms: Knight of Spe~ar! Ringo Arms: Desire Forbidden Fruits! Marron Arms: Mr. Spikeman! Blood Zakuro Arms: Kuruizaki Sacrifice! Ha! Blood Orange Arms: Ja no Michi on Stage! *'Genesis Drivers': Soda/Liquid! Melon Energy Squash! Lemon Energy Arms: Fight, Power! Fight, Power! Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight! Fi-Fi-Fi-Fi-Fight! Cherry Energy Arms! Peach Energy Arms! Marron Energy Arms! Matsubokkuri Energy Arms: Sei, Yoishō, Wasshoi! Zakuro Energy Arms! Yomotsuherguri Energy Arms! *(Fold Kandi, Fold Bianca, Fold Cici, Fold Rocki, Fold Hanru Tatsuya, Fold Akihika Sanado, Fold Ryoki Mochozuka, Fold Jay J., Fold Nia, Fold Tai, Fold Dice, Fold Dinna, Fold Yousuke Hanamuro, Fold Veeny Eco, Fold Jinpei Kori and Fold Chazz transform into Warrior Gods Rider Kurokage Shin General, Warrior Gods Rider Green Idunn, Warrior Gods Rider Yellow Idunn, Warrior Gods Rider Black Saver, Warrior Gods Rider Saver Shin, Warrior Gods Rider Red Zangetsu Shin, Warrior Gods Rider Wantou, Warrior Gods Rider Blue Duke, Warrior Gods Rider Blue Sigurd, Warrior Gods Rider Purple Baron, Warrior Gods Rider Shining Kurokage, Warrior Gods Rider Blue Marika, Warrior Gods Rider Red Kurokage, Warrior Gods Rider Gold Kurokage, Warrior Gods Rider Ryugen Yomi Shin, Warrior Gods Rider Wantou Prototype, Warrior Gods Rider Wantou, Warrior Gods Rider Kamuro and Warrior Gods Rider Black Baron) *'Rocket Raccoon': Upload the program! Now! We had hoped Tinkerer had the security offline since he was using the system. Quickly, hack through and upload the stasis program! *(They hack into the stasis program) *'Fold Code Blue': (Groans) *(Code Blue are no longer infected with the Fold) *'Rocket Raccoon': We did it. They'll all paralyzed. *'Star-Lord': Noble media all reporting same thing. It looks like the entire collective is down. Great work, team! Good work! The signal upload is commencing! Wait, something is wrong -- the upload has stopped! The Tinkerer must have locked them out somehow! *'Drax': Dammit! All right, uh... let me think... Okay, you should be able to override him if you can get to the top of the repeater tower itself. There should be a console up there that you can stop it. Do whatever you have to - just get that signal out! *'Adam Warlock': Tinkerer will be ready for you. Do not let him stand in your way! *'Rocket Raccoon': Get the Tinkerer away from the console! Hurry! *(They beated up Tinkerer) *'Star-Lord': The upload is starting again! Hold your position. We cannot let anyone stop the signal this time! What are you waiting for?! Send out the stasis signal! Use the control console! *'Adam Warlock': They'll all paralyzed! *'Star-Lord': Reports in coming now, from all over the globe. It looks like the entire collective is down. Great work! *(After the Tower is Secure) *'Ben Tennyson': You sure about this? *'Rook Blonko': Standeded presure when the Rooters and Hydra disabled their null void projector. *'Ben Tennyson': I hope the food court at the Westwood Mall it has pasta. *'Rook Blonko': I see what you did there. *'Alan Albright': I feel my life just began. *'Ben Tennyson': Good luck with the Way Bads. *(Code Blue, Secret Team and Guardians of the Galaxy with their Aven-Fleet and Milano Star Ship rides away back to New York) *'Servantis': (Gasps) *'Way Bad': (Roars) *(Ultron Prime kills the Way Bad) *'Servantis': Thank you for saving us. Who are you? *'Ultron Prime': I am Ultron Prime. Come work for the Alliance what the heroes did to your plans. *'Servantis': Sure. We're in. *(Ultron Prime, Servantis, Phil Billings, Swift, Leander, Crossbones, Tinkerer and Hydra Henchmen using a Dimension Transporter and transports to the underground base.) *'of Weapon Blue Part 2' Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers Category:Episodes on The Avenging Regular Show Unlimited